Elise
by Tivaroo
Summary: Elise is the daughter of Tony DiNozzo? Who is the girl’s mother? Why hasn’t DiNozzo told anyone until now? Set in Season 6, Tiva eventually.
1. The Witness

**Elise**

**A/N:**_A new story, I know, so what if I haven't finished the others. They are still a work or progress. But during my mid-life crisis, this story is all I could think about. It wanted to get out and say hello to the world of fan fiction. Thank you all for your wonderful support during my mid-life crisis. I, as in my mum and step dad, have all found a nice place to live in. My room is nice and dark. Thank you is for all of those who had reviewed my other works and told me to take care. Let's get on with the story shall we and I will try to finish or write another chapter for the others in the meantime._

**Summery:** _Elise is the daughter of Tony DiNozzo? Who is the girl's mother? Why hasn't DiNozzo told anyone until now? Set in Season 6, Tiva eventually._

**Chapter 1: The Witness**

Trying hard to get some of the unfinished and most unjoyful task of all. Paperwork. Done before Gibbs could rouse on them for being lazy and would find them another task more distasteful task, worse than the paperwork, to do. It was quiet, almost to quiet even. No one was talking about nothing that would annoy them all outrageously.

A voice they have all come to love and hate all over again had broken the silence. "Grab your gear!" Everyone on the same level could hear Leroy Jethro Gibbs' infamous three words. Gibbs may be considered a man of few words, but Christ he has a good set of lungs to yell like that.

"What we got boss?" DiNozzo asks his boss once they all had entered the elevator.

"Dead marine," Gibbs almost growls out his response.

"Any witnesses?" Ziva asks their team leader.

"A young child was found on a near by bench and the local police believe that she may witnessed it all," Gibbs says tight lipped.

Deciding to say no more. Tony wisely closes his wisecracking lips. Would be best not to die by Gibbs' hands today for asking any more questions. No one likes it when a mere child witnessed a murder, or kidnapped alike. But for Gibbs that is another story to whisper. Dead marines are hard enough for the former marine, harder still if a child is involved. Memories from Gibbs' past consume his concentration, making Gibbs very grumpy.

Tony could almost sympathise with Gibbs. If his five-year old daughter, Elise, had been killed in a brutal accident like Gibbs' daughter Kelly? Tony would want to seek revenge and demand some answers.

In a way Tony is glad that Elise hasn't met the same fate as Kelly Gibbs. Elise would be turning six by the end of the year. At least he still has his daughter. Elise looks so much like himself it wasn't funny. Her hair is the same colour as his, but her eyes are painfully alike her mothers. It hurts Tony whenever Elise wants to learn about her mother and how she had died.

"Is everything okay Tony?" Turning his head to find Ziva quizzically looking at him.

"Just peachy," not bothering to give up any more information than necessary, managed quite find by not telling anyone about Elise. For some strange reason, Tony had saw fit not to tell anyone, especially his teammates. Why? Tony isn't too sure why? Even though there had been a few times when Tony just wanted to spill his guts and ask for some advice, on how to deal with a crying infant.

Grateful that Ziva had given up on trying to figure him out. Just want this day to end just so he could pick up Elise from his Aunt's place, Amber Paddington his mother's sister is the family member, whom Tony trusts with Elise and her welfare.

If only Elise's mother had not died. What could have been is something of which Tony will never know?

**(NCIS)**

Ziva could tell that there is something bothering her partner, not just for today, but for a while now Ziva could sense that there is something troubling her partner deeply. For a time before the team had broken up and sent their different ways, Ziva sent back to Israel, McGee sent to the Cyber Crimes Department, Tony an Agent Afloat and while Gibbs was given a new team to teach his rules. For months Ziva had been plagued by thoughts for one person, Tony DiNozzo, the man Ziva had tried very hard not to fall in love with. Now they are back together as a team once more, Gibbs grumpier than usual, McGee had grown a backbone and as for Tony, there hasn't been anything noticeable to see anew in the trouble senior field agent.

Two months back together and still there is something missing, not within the team, but with her relationship with Tony. They had such a strong partnership, trusted each other with their lives. Now that strong bond of friendship is hanging by a thread. Is the death of Jenny Shepard, former Director of NCIS and once a good friend to Ziva, still disturbing something inside of Tony that he is yet to let go of? Or is it something more sinister?

For nearly three years of working together and still Ziva finds herself puzzled, when trying to decipher the meaning of Tony DiNozzo. Maybe after this case has been cleared, than maybe it is time to have a little chat with DiNozzo.

It had seemed to Ziva that Tony no longer cares or really is still self conflicted with the guilt that should not have been rested upon his broad shoulders for so long. Always taking tough situations upon himself and in doing so he has to put the blame upon his own self, and not upon anyone else.

**(NCIS)**

"Did I hear correctly Jethro? Our only witness is only a young girl?" Ducky bravely asks his oldest friend.

"Afraid that is so Ducky," Gibbs is yet to talk to the girl. "I was also told that our witness had told the LEO's to call NCIS."

"That is strange. Not many people even know what NCIS means and yet there is one little girl who does," Ziva says to the old M.E and their Team Leader. "Have you talked to the girl yet, Gibbs?" During her time at NCIS, Gibbs has always seems to be the best one out of all of them to talk to a child.

Icy blue eyes glares piercingly at Ziva for a brief moment only. "According to the police, the girl has not told them her name or where her parents are. After telling them to notify NCIS of a dead marine, she had become tight lipped all of a sudden."

The three of them all had taken a deep breath at the same time. Standing by the body of a deceased marine, in a park of some type. It was spring, so naturally the flowers are showing of their beautiful petals to the world.

"No Palmer today Ducky?" McGee was only trying to make conversation once he and Tony had come back from collecting some equipment from the truck.

"Mr Palmer apparently has caught the flu," Ducky replies kindly. "At least when one of us get unwell, they take a day off." Trying hard not to grin at some of his friend's expressions upon their faces.

"Bit strange for a girl being left alone in a park," Ziva statedly remarks. "Was the child alone when the police had arrived?" Asking for no one in particular.

"She wasn't the one who had called the police, Ziva. Someone else did and they had failed to mention to the police about a girl seeing the murder," Gibbs replies gruffly.

"Don't you think that it is time we talk to the girl?" Tony asks Gibbs this. "Get her name and than call her parents or guardians."

"You think DiNozzo!" Gibbs nearly yells out his response.

**(NCIS)**

Once Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo had finished processing the ghastly scene before them. Ducky was having problems of finding the exact time of death and the how part. There were no noticeable wounds on the body of a former marine, Thomas Jake Cornwell.

"How do you think Cornwell had died?" McGee asks his two teammates. "No wounds noticeable enough to cause the mans death and there isn't an exact time of death."

"That is weird," Ziva says before Tony could open his mouth and start of the usual DiNozzo and McGee banter. "Probably once Abby had processed some of the evidence we had collected for her, than maybe we could have the how, the why and possibly even the when."

**(NCIS)**

Tony wasn't listening to a word his teammates were saying. His attention is firmly planted upon the little girl sitting on a park bench. Gibbs was already there trying to get a response from the girl, but with no luck. Which is strange, seeing as Gibbs is very good at getting a traumatised child to talk with confidence. Ducky was there also, probably to lend a hand or to see if there were any wounds on the girls fair skin to be taken care of.

The girl is his daughter, Elise. Did Elise see their dead marine die? Why isn't she in school? What is she doing in the park unsupervised and where is Amber? So many questions were rampaging in his mind, to find out a reasonable answer. This is going be difficult.

Walking away from the others, heading towards his little girl. The little girl he swore he'll protect and to keep her safe. If only her mother, Paula, hadn't died. With time, Tony had adjusted quite well with one of the greatest responsibility of all, taking care of his only daughter by him self, with or without Paula's help. Just by smiling at him and Elise had won him over. Elise had helped Tony to heal up an abyss in his loneliness and because of Elise. Tony had found a good reason to be happy again and forget all of his troubles whenever he isn't at work.

When he was deployed to be on a god-forsaken ship, he was grateful for Amber to take care of her and now that he is back. He has taken back the full responsibility of being a single parent, though whenever Tong has to work late. Amber would take care of Elise for him. Elise may be young, but she has an understanding that most adults don't have.

Reaching the park bench with his daughter and boss sitting upon it. Gibbs was looking frustrated for Elise not opening up to him. Elise surely has inherited her mother's stubbornness, which is good for Elise in a way that Tony can no longer explain with simple words or with body language.

Masses of dirty blond locks of hair were covering up most of her pretty face. Making it difficult to all around to take a humbled view of her pretty face, with traces of great beautiful future ahead of her. When she lifts up that angelic young face. Tony was lost with words about how to describe the current situation and that was when it had hit him. His beautiful little girl, a witness to a horrific crime. Not caring of what may evolve from all of this new circumstances. Tony may have to risk leaking out his secret to his teammates and worse of all to his boss. Who will definitely not like the idea of he, Tony, is hiding secrets from him.

"Elise?" The name of his beautiful daughter fell off from his tongue.

Causing all eyes to turn on him. As if he may have grown another head or something. Clear blue eyes could be seen through Elise's mousy brown locks. So much like Paula's it wasn't funny. What the masses of hair couldn't hide, was the ghastly and nasty looking bruise upon her tear stained cheeks. Someone had hurt his little girl. That mere thought alone, was tearing his soul into two. Half of him wanted to and find out who had hurt his little girl and hurt them twice as hard. The other half of him wanted to seek out help from his fellow teammates, especially help from Gibbs.

"Daddy!" Jumping off from the bench. Running as fast as her short legs could carry her. More tears running down her cheeks.

Curious, inquisitive and concerned glances from his fellow teammates and sometimes friend. Bending down, so he could allow Elise to throw her small arms around his neck. Her tears were now running down from her cheeks and onto the crook of his neck. Her soft sobs could be heard from all close enough to hear Elise's silent cries.

"DiNozzo why did our only witnessed had called you 'daddy'?" Raising his green eyes to find icy blue eyes hardening with suspicion and something that Tony has not seen from those eyes in a very long time. Confusion.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **I do hope you had enjoyed it? See you with the next chapter and also another chapter for one of my other stories.


	2. Clarification

**Previously on Elise:**

_Dirty blond locks were covering up most of her face, making it a tad difficult to see her pretty little face. When she finishes growing up, Elise is going to look so much like Paula. _

"_Elise?" Not even caring for the fact that his teammates are now throwing some strange and curious glances at him. This is daughter and he has a responsibility to take care of her and to find out why Elise has been left alone in a park, with a dead body not far from her eyesight._

_Cool blue eyes, the same colour eyes as her mothers, were now wide open and looking at him. What he saw on his daughter's face had shocked the crap out of him. There was a bruise. Someone had laid a hand on his daughter, infuriating him even more._

"_Daddy!" Elise cries out jumping of the bench, and runs towards her father, tears running down her fair skin._

_His friends are now more than just curious. Tony bends down so Elise can throw her small arms around his neck. Sobbing into the crook of his neck, her tears were running down her face and onto his skin._

"_Care to explain why our only witness had called you 'Daddy'? DiNozzo?" Gibbs was now standing behind Elise with his icy blue gaze piercing straight through Elise until it reaches Tony._

**Chapter 2:**** Clarification **

"It's a long story boss," Tony begins to explain to Gibbs and for the rest to hear. "But can it not wait till later on boss? Elise is clearly upset and is hurt."

"How old is Elise?" Gibbs asks a different question.

"Five years old," Tony answers as truthfully as he could manage. Standing up with Elise tightly bound to his body, bound so tightly that Tony was beginning to have some difficulty breathing, but he was letting that slide. For Elise is clearly scared and upset. "I'll answer the rest of your questions, once I have taken care of my daughter."

"Tony how did Elise get that bruise on her face?" Ducky asks in hushed voice.

"That wasn't from my hand Ducky, but I have a funny idea who had done it," why did he leave his daughter alone with a member of his family, the family who likes to hit children for no good reason, and now he has evidence that Amber has been hitting his little girl. "And I'll have her dealt with once this case has been closed."

"Her mother had done this?" Ziva comes up to stand in front of Tony.

"No her mother did not do this, but my Aunt," Tony saw something flash inside the dark brown pools of Ziva David. "Can we please get out of here boss? As I have promised, I will give you an explanation."

Rubbing a soothing hand on Elise's back, to help calm her down and to let her know without words that Daddy is here. All the while trying to out stare Gibbs in a staring contest. Somewhere along the line, Elise had seized crying and had fallen asleep. Her head still lodged against the crook of his neck.

Gibbs nodded his head, breaking up the staring contest. Achieving a small victory, by out staring Jethro Gibbs should be celebrated. But that isn't Tony's main concern now. Now that Elise had been found alone in a park, found in a park with a dead guy, found with a bruise on her face. Now that the secret of having daughter is out of the closest for all to laugh at.

This wasn't how it was meant to come out. Wasn't the way Tony had wanted his friends to find out that he has five year old daughter. Tony had never wanted Elise to find a dead body, to be beaten by his Aunt. But they did happen in a way that makes all of his explanations inside his head all the harder to explain. Being beaten by your own family is not the way Elise wasn't meant to learn about. Never wanted for Elise to experience the not wanted part by her own family. Like he did.

Wanted Elise to have the childhood that Tony had never had the chance of having.

"Let's go than and Ducky can look over that bruise," Gibbs says all the while watching the way Tony was interacting with the daughter that the team had never known about, until now of all places to find out. It had to be at a crime scene.

"There wasn't a bag or anything near Elise?" Tony just wants to make sure that Elise has everything close by.

"Nope, nothing," Gibbs looks back over the bench where the child of one of his agents had sat.

"Thank you boss," Tony has no idea why he is thanking his boss, but he did thank Gibbs. "Come on Elise let's get out of here?" No response from the small girl in his arms. "You're safe now." He whispers in her ear, so no one can hear.

"I know," Elise whispers back. "I love you Daddy."

Tony smiles at that small clarification. His daughter loves him that is something he had never admitted to say to his own father. Must be doing something right than, if Elise is saying that she loves him. If only Paula was still around to see the woman there daughter is going to be when she grows.

"Love you too sweetie," he whispers back.

"Don't call me sweetie?" Elise nearly yells with her small voice, causing Ziva and McGee to look in his direction with some amusement on their faces.

**(NCIS)**

"What do we have hear my pretties?" Abby Sciuto wriggles her fingers in glee of all the evidence brought in by McGee. "McGee you shouldn't have," looking across the table with the box filled up with evidence. "What are you so happy about Timmy?"

"Did you know that Tony has a daughter?" McGee asks with a teasing smile.

"Tony, as in our Tony DiNozzo? Has a daughter?" Abby asks back with a frown. "I know Tony usually tells me a lot of things about his personal life, but this is one of them that I had no knowledge about."

"We met her at the crime scene all by her self," McGee explains to Abby about today's events like a school boy. "And get this with a bruise on her face, as if someone had hit her or something."

"Does DiNozzo's daughter happen to have a name or do I have to find out all by my lonesome?" Abby wants to Tony and give him a good hard punch on the arm for not telling her or anyone else on the team about this child of his.

"Elise," McGee replies with a kind smile on his lips.

"Elise is a pretty name for a girl," Abby says with her own smile. "I have to meet this child."

"Turn around Abby and meet DiNozzo's daughter for yourself," Ziva comes in with a girl holding onto her hand.

Unruly dirty blond locks of hair tumbles down past her shoulders framing her small face, her eyes are a clear blue. Not the same colour as Tony's dazzling green. The shape of her face oval shaped, with the combination of both broad and narrow. Skin colour, olive tone to it. The combination of a tanned skin, her father's Italian side of the family, and fair, possibly from her mother's. This is one girl who is going to grow up to be a beautiful young lady, with half the male population drooling over.

"Elise I would like you too meet Abby our forensic scientist tech person," Ziva tells the young girl by her feet.

"I know who she is, Daddy has told me all about you lot," Elise says in a clear voice.

"Funny how your Daddy had told you about us, but he didn't tell us about you?" McGee quizzically asks. "Where is Tony by the way?"

"In the elevator with Gibbs," Ziva explains for all to hear. "I am just merely showing Elise around the place for a while."

"Poor Tony, I am sure he has good reason for not telling us about Elise," Abby is feeling protective about her best friend. "So Elise care to us about yourself?"

"When is Daddy returning?" Elise asks no one in particular, not bothering to answer Abby's question.

"Very shortly," Ziva replies to Elise.

"I want him to return now," Elise tells them so in that clear voice again, a clear voice that does not belong to a five year old.

Not one of them knew what to say to the young girl.

**(NCIS)**

"Everything is in my personal file," Tony begins to explain to his boss once Gibbs had dragged him into his conference room, or more commonly known as an elevator. "If you had bothered to read it, than there is your problem," Tony knows that Elise is in Ziva's capable hands, but he begs to differ on that for a moment. "I had no intentions of telling you about Elise, boss."

"Why did you have no intentions of telling me or anyone else on the team about you having a daughter?" Gibbs stared hard into the dazzling green of his senior agents.

"Why do you have to sound so pissed about it?" Tony asks of his boss. "Would it have made any kind of difference if I had told you about Elise?"

"Where is the girls mother?" Gibbs wanted to change the subject quickly and he isn't usually the kind of fellow to cuddle up to his agents, but when one of his agents have been hiding a secret from him, than that lies the problem. How can he trust his agents if they are keeping a secret such as this from him.

"She died nearly two years ago," Tony doesn't like discussing his personal life with his boss in an elevator. How can he explain this to his boss? How can he explain to his boss that Paula Cassidy is Elise's mother? How can he not say something to his boss while waiting for kind of reaction from the older man?

"How did she die?" oddly enough Gibbs sounded compassionate to DiNozzo's highly sensitive ears.

Taking a deep breath, deciding that it would be the best course to take. "You already know how she died boss," icy blue eyes glare suspiciously at him. "Paula Cassidy."

No need to say anything else afterwards, hopefully now Gibbs could seize the interrogation. So Tony could save Elise from Ziva, McGee and possibly even Abby by now.

"We'll finish this conversation later," Gibbs knew he'll not get a better explanation from Tony, now that Tony had gotten reasonably quiet.

"Thank you boss," Tony flips the emergency switch so it could move again. "Now if you don't mind Gibbs I am going to find my daughter."

What Tony wants to find out about right now? Is how Elise had received that bruise on her face and to see if it is indeed her Aunt Amber's doing. Tony has always had this inkling feeling that Amber wants to take Elise a way from him for good.

"You still believe that this Aunt of yours had hit Elise, don't you?" Damned Gibbs for his keen insight and knowing how read his mind like an open book.

"No I don't believe Amber had smacked her. I know she had done it," stepping out of the elevator in unison only to stop to find Vance standing in front of them. "Director Vance."

"Is it true that you have a daughter Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asks Tony. "Because if it is-"

"I have put my daughter's name in my personal file," DiNozzo interrupts Vance. "Now if two gentlemen don't mind." Not bothering to be polite about it, stepping away from his boss and the Director of NCIS.

"Did you know Agent DiNozzo has a daughter?" Vance now asks Gibbs this question.

"Not until we were at the crime scene Leon, so you know as much as I do," Gibbs knows full well that Vance has little respect for his senior field agent.

**(NCIS)**

McGee, Abby and Ziva were all huddled together discussing about the newest addition to the family. Elise was curled up on Abby's chair, sleeping.

"Why didn't Tony tell us?" Abby wants to know why Tony had neglected to tell her about Elise.

"Maybe he had his reason for telling you three," all three them turned their heads to find Ducky standing just by the doorway.

"Do you have a cause of death Ducky?" Ziva asks Ducky kindly.

"Mr Cornwell had died of a heart attack," Ducky replies with the same amount of kindness as Ziva did when she had asked him. "Went for a stroll and an unfortunate chain of events caused him to have a heart attack."

"Than Elise didn't actually see the man getting murdered," McGee exclaims. "If Elise didn't see the man die, than what was she doing at the park?"

"Good question McQuestioner," Tony walks into the lab with a frown on his face.

The four of them watch Tony as he heads into Abby's office. Straight towards his little girl.

**(NCIS)**

Walking into Abby's office and feeling more than two eyes following him. Not caring that they all have curious, mad, understanding and possibly even amusement. His main concern is taking care of his daughter.

Seeing her sleeping in Abby's chair, made him smile at the thought. Mousy blond locks had fallen across her bruise, hiding it from the world to see.

"Ah, she is so adorable," Abby's hushed voice comes into the room. "How could you have kept this adorable child hidden from us?"

"I was going to tell you eventually, but unfortunately fate had intervene other plans," that was the truth. "How long has she been asleep for?" Tony asks Abby, noting that the others have all decided to come and join them in Abby's office and the labs extension.

"Not long she wanted to wait for you," Abby answers with a smile, trust Abby to smile at a time like this. "How did you manage to care for Elise when you were Agent Afloat?"

"At my Aunt Amber's, I thought I could trust to look after her for me, but I was wrong to trust a member of my family with my daughter," Tony was angry with himself to even dare to think that Amber had changed her ways.

"Why did you?" Ziva asks almost sounding like she is accusing Tony for his faults.

"Because it was the best option at the time on such short notice," Tony doesn't want to start an argument with any member of his team, about Elise and himself.

Ziva was about to retort back when Elise's eyelids begin to open, showing of her very blue eyes. There was something familiar about Elise's eyes. Almost as if she had seen someone else with the same coloured eyes, but where has Ziva seen them before. Not feeling sorry for wanting to pick a fight with Tony. Angry with his incompetence for not telling her about Elise.

How can someone as immature as Tony DiNozzo manage to look after a young girl and yet manage to keep up his social life in between? Unless the way Tony had bragged about his extravagance life outside the office, had all been a lie. Tony has proved to be a very good liar.

"There is the worlds prettiest girl," Tony smiles brightly at his little girl.

"Daddy your back," Elise excitedly says after almost throwing herself at her father for a hug. "Can we go home now?"

"Why don't you like it here?" Tony pushes some of mousy blond curls behind her ear again.

"Only when you are nearby," Tony almost thought he had heard Abby sighing at what Elise had just said.

"What is going on here? Don't you all have some work to do?" the bossman has arrived. "That includes you also DiNozzo. Abby can take care of Elise while you are finding out how my marine had died."

Sometimes Gibbs can be a real bastard. Gibbs knows just how much a bastard he can be at times.

"Elise what were you doing in the park?" Tony asks Elise, once everyone had left, excluding Gibbs and Abby.

"Aunty Amber had told me to stay there and wait for her to come back for me," Elise starts to cry, Tony hates it when his daughter gets upset.

"She just left that little girl alone with a dead guy," Abby sounded outraged. "Who would do that these days?"

"You don't know family Abs," says Tony. "Was she the one who had hit you?" Tony asks Elise this.

"Yes, I didn't do anything wrong either Daddy," Elise's blue eyes glistened with her tears. "She was on the phone before she left me there-" Tony takes hold of his daughter, sobbing and sounding really scared.

"Its okay El, no ones going to hurt you again," not caring that Gibbs and Abby were both there to see this vulnerable side of him.

"Gibbs, oh my god. Did Ducky tell you how Cornwell had died?" Abby had tears herself, crying for the little girl crying in her best friend's arms and hearing Tony clarifying to his daughter, that no one is going to hurt his little again is just to much for the Goth to hear.

"Cardiac arrest, he was already dead," Gibbs almost sounds like he was proud for his senior field agent. "Someone wanted us to find Cornwell and to have stated that our only witness is none other than DiNozzo's daughter."

"You mean finding Elise in the park wasn't a coincidence?" Tony exclaims in outrage that someone had used Elise in such a way. "Amber, it has to be her boss!" Tony was angry to even think that. "I know that Amber had this plan of taking Elise away from me, ever since I had come back from being an Agent Afloat-"

"Calm down DiNozzo!" Gibbs knows that Tony should have a right to be angry at these new turn of events, especially when learning that his daughter is being used in well plotted scheme such as this.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **_Like oh my God! I was so shocked to find so many messages in my inbox on Hotmail this mail. Glad to hear that some of you had enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you all, multiple times. Feel free to give me another message to tell me how it is or if there were some mistakes that I haven't noticed. Love you all. Hannah._


	3. First Flashback

**A/N: Some of the flashbacks may mention Kate, for they go right back to Season 1 straight to Season 4 not just Paula. Just thought I should warn you just in case you get confuseded and they will be in **_**Italics**_**. Enjoy and if you don't like what I am doing than do not read it.**

**Chapter 3: ****1****st**** Flashback**

"_Hey Paula?" Paula turns around to find Tony standing by the door way of the break room. "So you have transferred to D.C?"_

"_Yes I did, good news really does travel fast don't they?" Paula raises her eyebrows suggestively. "After what had happened back in Gitmo I didn't feel right staying there. I don't even know why I am telling you all of this."_

"_And here I was thinking you had missed me," Tony sarcastically remarks as he gets himself a bag of chips from the vending machine._

"_Only because you had ducked when I had pulled the trigger," smiling with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. "It's been what four or three months since I had seen you and yet I don't recall you calling me or even sending me an e-mail."_

"_I have been busy lately like having cases practically back to back to one another," gazing into her blue eyes was almost too much for Tony to handle. "So what is the reason for you transferring to the D.C area?"_

"_What if I just wanted a change of scenery?" Paula's gaze softens as she continues to stare at Tony. "Four months is a long time Tony."_

"_Too long anyway nice talking to you Paula, but I believe it is time for me to return to my desk before Gibbs starts yelling," breaking eye contact as Tony looks over Paula's shoulder to gaze out of the window. "We should catch up sometime."_

"_Actually there is something I want to talk to you about while you are here," Paula sounded kind of lost to Tony's ears or is she scared about something. That is new to Tony for Paula doesn't look like the kind to get scared easily._

"_What's going on Paula?" Tony asks Paula kindly with a reassuring smile. "You know you can tell me anything right?"_

"_Since when? Especially when it is mainly you doing all of the talking for me?" Paula smiles again. "I'm pregnant Tony."_

_That came out of the blue for Tony. "I beg your pardon Paula, what did you just say?"_

"_I'm three months pregnant Tony and its yours," Paula doesn't like to beat around the bush does she. _

"_DiNozzo there you are?" Special Agent Caitlin Todd's voice broke the moment between the two friends. "We've got a call. Got a crime scene to get to."_

"_We can continue this conversation later if you like?" Tony tells Paula with a kind smile on his face._

"_I'll still be in the same building when you get back," Paula sighs heavily as she watches Tony and Kate walk out of the break room, with their NCIS issued backpack's on their backs. _

_Tony was going to be a father. Not sure if he should be excited or scared, maybe a bit of both. Paula Cassidy is carrying his child. Wow, that is exciting. Always wanted to know what it'll be like to be a father. Now is his first chance. Going to make sure that he is there for the child as much as he could and to make sure the child doesn't suffer like he did. _

"_You and Paula had an interesting conversation I gather," Tony almost forgotten that Kate had come to take him away from a very important discussion. "Must be glad to hear that she is now in D.C."_

"_You jealous Kate?" Sometimes Kate can get really annoying, most of the time. "And yes for your information Agent Cassidy and I did have a very interesting discussion."_

"_Who you date is known of my business," Kate tells him so in that smug tone of hers. "Just hope that you and Paula have a happy ever ending."_

_Tony doesn't bother to answer Kate. Does he love Paula? He has only known her for four months and now she is carrying his child. Maybe he does or doesn't. What ever the verdict may become? He will not abandon Paula to bear their child alone. That much is for certain._

_**End of first Flashback**_

**A/N:** 13 Reviews for the first, like wow and three for the second chapter i wonder if i should be pleased or terryfied how many more is to come out of this chapter. I am so happy that you are enjoying my work. Feel free to tell what you will. It isn't about reviews its about getting a story out there for the world to share. Reviews isn't everything. Love Hannah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Six Years Later,**

"You're right about Thomas Cornwell being dead boss," McGee almost sounds gleeful with his findings. "Thomas Cornwell was being prepared for burial this very afternoon, his widow had notified the police that her dead husbands body is not where it was supposed to be."

"That is sick stealing a dead body being prepared for a burial and than dumping it, and than claiming that it was a marine," Ziva says in a disgusted voice. "The perpetrators had obviously been planning this for a while so it seems. Very well planned out, especially with the part of Elise playing a minor role."

"DiNozzo did not take that part of the information with much enthusiasm," Gibbs would be feeling the same if someone had used Kelly in the same fashion. "Any hits on Amber Paddington yet?"

"No hits yet boss," McGee replies with all the traces of gleefulness gone from his voice. "Is Tony really certain that the main perpetrators is his Aunt?"

"Certain no but call it a gut feeling if you want probie," Tony answers the question himself, after returning from the lab where Elise is having a snooze.

"Elise all right?" Ziva asks with some traces of compassion.

"She's fine just went to sleep down in Abby's lab, thought it would be best if had some rest before we go home for the night," Tony says in a tired voice.

Ziva doesn't know why? But there is something about her partner, being immature and all, is a loving and caring father. "Well it has been a trifling day for her today," Ziva knows that she shouldn't have developed some strong feelings towards her partner and best friend, but these things do happen from time to time.

Noticing the strange look in Ziva's eyes, a look that he has not seen expressed through those dark brown eyes of hers. He had closed his wounded heart long ago, especially after the fiasco with Jeanne Benoit. Vowed never to fall in love again, but there is something about his crazy ninja that makes his heart flatter. No, now is not the time thinking about Ziva David.

There is something more important to think about and that is Elise's welfare. Elise does need a new mother figure, but Tony is not ready to take the next big step yet.

Besides doesn't Gibbs have this rule against dating a co-worker implanted. Look what happened between him and Paula, they may have loved each other, but they weren't in love. Paula had her rules and so does Tony for that matter of a fact. And Tony isn't Jewish.

Dating someone like Ziva David would only end in pain and even worse heartache then Jeanne had caused him to bear, even though it was his fault for falling for the girl. There has been multiple times when Tony had ever wondered what would have happened if Jeanne wasn't an undercover op, but the real thing. Jeanne is somewhere in Africa or somewhere else, that doesn't have someone like him lying to her.

**(NCIS)**

"Why didn't you say anything about having a child until now?" Ziva asks Tony once they were left alone in the squad room. Gibbs and McGee have gone to speak with Thomas Cornwell's widow.

"Have you ever given me a reason not to tell you?" Tony hates it whenever one of his teammates gets up him for keeping secrets, but when it was like Gibbs or someone else's secrets coming in to the light. Everyone would just shrug their shoulders and never have they accused Gibbs for being secretive, but they would accuse Tony.

There was strange gleam flashing in her chocolate brown eyes for a moment. "I know there has been a few differences in the past, but that is no reason for not telling us sooner." Ziva is just confused as to why Tony wouldn't tell any of them about Elise until now. "I am your partner Tony and I want to help you not to pluck a fight with you."

"Pick a fight not pluck," Tony smiles slightly at his Israeli counterpart. "You really want to help me?" For a while now Tony has been silently crying for some help.

"Yes, if you just give either of us a chance to do so." Ziva prolonging her brown gaze at her handsome partner. "We all want to help you, even if you do not seek it willingly. I've seen the way you act whenever you are with Elise. Surely that isn't something worth helping with."

Ziva had come to sit on the edge of DiNozzo's desk. Taking in his amazing scent. Gazing deeply into his sea green eyes, so full of hurt, anguish and a desperation that is rare to see in his usually mocking eyes. For almost three years Tony's eyes have captivated her since the day they had first met. They are still casting a spell over her, leaving Ziva enchanted as to what many emotions shines through Tony's defences.

"Are you sure it isn't just_ helping _me with Elise?" Tony stresses the word 'helping' and Ziva wonders if Tony could also read her mind like an open book, just like Ziva reading Tony's troubled mind.

"No," Ziva wants to be honest with Tony. "I should get back to work before Gibbs comes back."

Tony places his large hand upon Ziva's arm to stop her from walking a way. "Its nice to know you care enough to help me Ziva." Tony flashes Ziva one of his brilliant smiles. "Maybe you could come over to our place tonight."

"Why are you afraid that your Aunt would try to get Elise while you are asleep tonight?" Ziva wants to say '_yes_' but she also wants to understand DiNozzo's motives.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be cautious now and than," Tony was still grinning and Ziva was once again tricked by his magical smile.

"Why not come over to my place? That way you won't have to worry about Elise and your Aunt won't expect you to be anywhere else," Ziva grins her own smile. "Would that not make better sense than going over to your place?"

"What would I do with out you?" Ziva choose not to say anything but smile graciously at Tony. Now she is getting somewhere with her troubled partner.

"I'm just going to check on Elise and I'll be right back," Tony stands up and as he does so. He lets go of Ziva's arm and Ziva had fight the urge to tell Tony to put his hand back.

"May I come with?" Ziva knows that she should be doing some work, like trying to find DiNozzo's Aunt.

"Sure," Tony and Ziva walk out of the squad room and headed for the elevator that will take them down to Abby's lab and where Tony beautiful little girl is.

"Paula Cassidy is Elise's mother is she not." Ziva almost fought not to smirk at Tony's funny expression on his face.

"How do you know Paula was Elise's mother? The only person I have told so far was Gibbs," Tony smiles brazenly at Ziva.

"Just a wild guess that is all," Ziva looks back up to examine Tony's features. "Elise just looks similar to Paula. Their eyes are the same blue am I not correct, Tony?"

"Yes Paula is Elise's mother," Tony's brilliant sea green eyes were glistening up with tears. "Never told anyone about Elise to anyone, because we all knew the danger involved with."

"Did you love Paula?" Ziva for some reason dreads Tony's reply.

"In a way I loved Paula," Tony looks away from Ziva. "She was and still is the mother of my daughter Ziva. But I wasn't in love with her, that honour belongs to someone else."

"Jeanne," Ziva hopes that the person Tony truly loves would be her for some reason.

"I was pretending to be someone else at the time Ziva. Hey what is with all of these questions anyways?" Tony has that mocking look back in his sea green eyes.

"Just call it being curious," Ziva dares herself to stand dangerously closer to Tony and to smell his amazing scent. "Have you told this person or are you just waiting for the right moment?"

"Waiting for the right moment." Tony's mocking stare reached its way down to his lips causing him to smile mockingly. "It almost sounds like you want me all for yourself?"

Ziva nearly bulked, but she fought the urge not to. "Why would I want to have you all to myself when you know have a daughter to pay attention to?"

The elevator doors slide open just when Ziva was too close to his lips. Tony exits first allowing Ziva to have some time recover. Her knees were close to crumbling. Watching his ass move didn't help Ziva's overwhelmed senses. Tony is the first man to cause her knees turn weak with just one single mocking glance.

**(NCIS)**

"Hey Abs?" Tony greets his favourite forensic scientist.

"She's still sleeping Tony," Abby tells Tony so with a smile. "She sure does reminds me of you when she's sleeping."

"She snores?" Ziva wickedly says with an equally wicked smile.

"Not as bad as you snore David," Tony mocks Ziva with a smile. "Don't think I haven't forgotten."

"Found anything interesting in the evidence yet Abby?" Ziva steps around Tony to stand close to Abby's bench top with all of her gadgets.

"Did you two get married?" Abby has noticed a subtle difference between the two agents and it has been a while since Abby has seen either of them smiling at each other.

"Marry Ziva would mean my impending death certificate." Tony says in that mocking voice of his. "I want to live Abby thank you."

Ziva felt crestfallen. Why should she feel so disappointed with the fact that Tony wouldn't want to marry her? They aren't even dating, let alone getting married. Besides it goes against her regulations and the rules that are set by her training. Feelings get in the way of her job.

"You both reminded me of a married couple just then," Abby gleefully tells them so. "But if you two both decide to get married. Would you tell me?"

"Of course Abby why wouldn't we?" Tony was just playing along. Though the strange look in Ziva's eyes made him wonder. Does she really have feelings for him? His tough crazy little ninja does have emotions than. "The party would be less fun if your weren't there."

Looking away from the two women, when the sound of the automatic doors slides open.

Then came the excited squeal. "Daddy!" Elise runs to halt by Tony's feet.

"And who is this I wonder?" Tony smiles warmly down at the small child by his legs. "This can't be my daughter. She's too big."

Ziva and Abby both have bright amusing smiles on their faces. Ziva felt that warm tingling feeling inside her gut and it wasn't the fact that Tony was know kneeling down so he could pick up Elise in his arms. Her eyes were like glued to the movements of his ass, as he begins to stand up. How is she going to survive the night with Tony at her place, since she had invited Tony to bring over Elise to stay the night. Better tread carefully tonight then.

Lifting her gaze away from that ass of Tony's to find Tony's mocking sea green eyes looking at her. Almost as if he knew what she was doing and the flames of a blush began to spread across her cheeks.

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. Oh and Chapter 1 has been re-edited. SO if you go back to read chapter one you'll find the subtle changes I have made. The second one is at the moment being re-edited as well. If there are some noticeable gramma mistakes feel free to notify me and I'll see if I can fix it. Hannah.


	5. Ideas & Crazy Driving

**Chapter 5:** **Ideas & Crazy Driving**

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am. Just need to ask you a few questions?" Gibbs ask the grief stricken woman, her mascara was leaving smudged streaks down her cheeks and past her jaw even.

"This have anything with Thomas being taken?" Mrs Cornwell hiccups after crying hard for days.

"Your late husbands body was found in park Mrs Cornwell," Gibbs tells the weeping widow so. "Mrs Cornwell did your husband have any enemies?"

"Thomas kept work out of home Agent Gibbs," Tear stained eyes turns onto Gibbs as he stands in front of her couch, while McGee searches the house for clues.

"Is there something else you could tell me about your husband?" Gibbs queries. "There's a little girls life involved in all of this fiasco."

"That little girl wouldn't happen to be Elise Paddington now would it?" Mrs Cornwell angrily asks Gibbs. "She's the daughter Amber Paddington."

Gibbs' eyes meets McGee's for sheer second. "Is Amber Paddington a friend of yours?"

"She and I went through school together Agent Gibbs. Why is Amber involved with the disappearance of my husbands body?" Mrs Cornwell's eyes were as big as sauces. "I had my suspicions that Thomas and Amber has been having an affair behind my back."

"If you have any more information you wish to give us, here is my card." Gibbs stands up and McGee took that as his queue to get out of the house.

"Will do Agent Gibbs," Mrs Cornwell replies coldly.

**(NCIS)**

Ziva watches Tony leaving with Elise holding on to him. She too began to leave the lab, but someone else has other plans.

"Ziva you are blushing?" Abby asks pointedly. "Keeping blushing like that and someone would get this crazy idea in their heads."

"Is it not normal to blush from time to time Abby?" Ziva smiles mischievously at the Goth. "What kind of ideas?"

"Some might think that you have the hots for one of your teammates," Abby wriggles her fingers in a gleeful manner. "I know just who you have the hots for Officer David and it isn't Gibbs."

Ziva was shocked to find that she was that transparent to read. "I'm not going to have anything more to do with this conversation Abby." Ziva waves her hands around in frustration.

"Some other time then?" Abby coyly says to Ziva with another mischievous smile.

"Abby you do realise that it'll be impossible for us to even start a relationship. There are the rules to reconsider," Ziva also wants to protect herself from doing to impossible, falling in love with a womaniser.

Abby smiles sadly as she to remembers the rules that Gibbs had placed above his team's heads. Plus Gibbs doesn't like it when either of them break his rules, especially rule 12.

"Well I better be on," Ziva turns away from Abby to make for the exit.

"Off, not on Ziva," Abby corrects Ziva just as she walks out of the room. Leaving Abby alone once again in her lab with her music.

**(NCIS)**

"Mrs Sally Cornwell knew your Aunt through high school DiNozzo," Gibbs says to DiNozzo once he comes back with Elise clinging in his arms.

"I've never met her, but than there are so many things that my family don't share with me," Tony grimaces as he let that tidbit slip out in front of his boss with his daughter present. "I was hoping I could take Elise home for the night?" Tony almost pleads with Gibbs. "Get her some food, bath and than bed."

"And I offered Tony a place to stay over at my place for the night or until we are entirely sure that Elise is out of danger," Ziva offers Tony a small smile. "Or if you disapprove Gibbs."

"As long as the two of you don't break rule 12 in the mean time," Gibbs isn't the only who can tell that there is a tension between his two agents. "Take Elise home if you must Tony and we can continue on tomorrow. David wait a moment."

Ziva complies to Gibbs' wish. Watching Tony collect his gear and walk out with an awkwardness of both carrying Elise and his NCIS issue backpack.

"Make sure you keep both eyes on them both." Gibbs sounds like he is worried about something and that is not like the Gibbs Ziva knows.

"Is your gut saying something?" Ziva raises one of her eyebrows in question. "Tony agreed to come over to my place Gibbs, only because I think he senses that Elise may be safer somewhere other than his own place."

"Go on take the DiNozzo's home, also try not to ruin rule twelve," Gibbs' blue eyes beseeches Ziva's chocolate brown.

"What makes you think we'll break rule twelve over night?" Ziva wryly states with a question. "Tony's my partner Gibbs-"

"I know what he is Officer David." Ziva took that as her queue to leave, for Gibbs looks like that he has closed that conversation off for any further attempts.

"I'll see you in the morning than," Ziva collects her own gear and heads off to see if Tony has left the building or not.

**(NCIS)**

"Gibbs told you to keep two eyes on Elise and I didn't he?" Tony's mocking sea-green eyes teases a smile from Ziva in return. "We'll just go over to my place first, I'm driving by the way, and collect some clothes for Elise to wear."

"Why do you always have to drive? And don't say it is because you are senior a field agent and you have seniority over me, it just won't work," Ziva narrows her eyes as she mistakenly stares deeply into Tony's mocking ones.

"I want Elise to survive her sixth birthday and not to mention Elise is scared enough without adding your driving into the equation. Should I add some more to that list?" Tony's eyes weren't mocking Ziva that time.

"If you wish Agent DiNozzo," Ziva was well aware just how close their lips were from touching. "Do you really believe that I can't drive with a child seating in the back seat?"

"Well you are a crazier driver than Gibbs, most of the time. Can we go now?" Tony could smell Ziva's sweet intoxicating scent and it wouldn't be a good idea with Elise in his arms, to do something to Ziva.

"You're the one driving." Ziva grins with her crazy wickedness.

"You are a good person Ziva, you that right?" Tony's taunting gaze begins to sparkle with mischief once more. "Shall we?"

**A/N:** _Oh my gosh, someone, who I am agreeing with. Is going to do a video clip of this story, because they love it. I didn't realise that it would be that good a story to think of putting into a video clip. Oh by the way I am planning to change my penname, to the name I am using on another site called Fanpop. As AussieTiva. Just felt like it is time to change my penname. I still can't believe, I am overwhelmed with gratitude that some of you are actually enjoying the story. Next chapter will be another flashback. Something is going to happen to Elise also, but I'm not going to spill anymore beans. Cya later alligators don't forget your toilet paper._


	6. Second Flashback

**Chapter 6:** Second Flashback

_Paula's sapphire blue eyes were watching her hands as she felt that she was being watched from afar. Turning her gaze away from her hands to find a pair of sea-green eyes watching her. Curse them eyes, and the man who owns them. It was his fault she had ended up pregnant in the first place._

_"What do want DiNozzo?" Paula asks in an exhausted voice. _

_"To talk remember?" Tony walks into Paula's tiny little office that she was offered. "Nice office by the way."_

_"Trust you DiNozzo, to bring in the wisecracking jokes that no one really cares for at the moment. Especially me," Paula's sapphire eyes were full of anger, upset and confusion. "I'm planning on terminating the pregnancy."_

_"That would be a mistake in the end. Terminating our child would be considered murder," Tony takes the chair opposite from Paula's own. _

_"Our child?" Paula raises her eyebrows at that. "You are accepting the baby as our child."_

_"I am, I've always wondered what it would be like to have child." Tony offers Paula a dazzling smile that could light up any room. "I'll accept the unborn child Paula, but it is also your decision if you want to keep it."_

_"You do realise the risk involved if I do decide to continue on the pregnancy? Its bad enough that there are rumours spreading around the head quarters like fire. About us."_

_"oh, I've heard and so has my team. They know that they are only rumours." Tony's gorgeous sea-green eyes stares into Paula's. "Our mistake has already been made Paula. Perhaps this child may be good for us both."_

_Paula sighs, returning her gaze back to her hands, before saying. "okay Tony. I will not terminate this child."_

_"Thank you Paula. Aren't excited about the fact that you are going to be a mum?" Tony's teasing sea-green eyes sparkle with laughter. "I think you are going to make a great mother by the way and I'll do whatever is best to be a good father in return."_

_"If only your teammates were here to hear you sounding so mature and serious for once. If only I had a recorder," Paula has a teasing smirk toying with her lips. _

_Tony just smiles, laughing out loud and Paula joins in. Yes the next few months are going tobe quite interesting and challenging at the same time time._

**A/N:** there you go another flashback. Next chapter: Will two of favourite agents get closer? Will Elise be safe with McGee and Palmer? You shall have to wait and see what happens next chapter.


	7. In Ziva's Apartment

Chapter 7: In Ziva's Apartment

"Nice place," Tony whistles as he looks around Ziva's apartment. "But I prefer your old one to this one."

"That wasn't my idea, but my father's decision," Ziva reluctantly told Tony that part, about her father taking control of her life. "Elise can have my bed, seeing as it is the only one available." Ziva suggested to Tony.

"Can't thank you enough Officer David for all of your help," Tony's teasing gleam in his sea-green eyes, were wiped out by a serious gaze.

"Thank me when it is over," Ziva looks Tony in the eye, she lo- no likes staring into the eyes that has captivated her imagination for so long. "Would like something to eat or drink Tony?"

"Whatever you are going to have will do me quite fine," Tony's teasing smile was back to toy with her already overwhelmed emotions. Almost forgetting the warning from Gibbs earlier about not breaking his rule 12. "I'll just put Elise into bed, or was known as your bed."

Ziva rubs a hand down Elise's back, causing the little girl to turn her head to face Ziva. Her cobalt eyes were now wide open for the world to see, or in their case, just Tony and Ziva to see. Ziva smiles at the small child in her partners arms, who smiles back in return. Elise seems to have inherited her father's mocking smile.

"Now look what you have done Ziva," Tony teases Ziva once Elise is now fully awake now. "Do have anything suitable for a child to eat?"

"If you consider what you give Elise suitable to eat, than I fear not," Ziva wickedly smiles up at the mocking gaze of Tony DiNozzo. "I'll order us a pizza."

"Pepperoni, sausage with extra cheese on it," Elise mumbles in her small voice.

"Yep, she is definitely your daughter DiNozzo." All DiNozzo did was smile with pride. "Inherited your healthy obsession with pizza of all things."

"Yeah, but you still love me all the same," luckily Tony's back was turned away from Ziva, saving Ziva from covering up her blush. "So does Elise."

"Every child loves their parent one way or another, even if their said parent is cruel to them," Ziva knows that Tony has had a harsh childhood and so has she.

**(NCIS)**

Tony was putting Elise to bed, while Ziva cleaned up the dishes.

"I like Ziva Daddy," Elise grins up at her father, once he had tucked her under the doona covers. "Does Ziva like me?" Such child innocence, even after Elise had been through today had done nothing to douse her strong spirit.

"I like to believe she does," Tony grins at the small girl dwarfed by the huge bed, that is Ziva David's, and why does someone like Ziva need such a big bed for? Had to smile at that thought. "Why don't you go to sleep little missy?" Tony kisses Elise on the top of her head. "Just yell out if you need me."

"'Night Daddy, love you-" her mother's eyes was watching him through those cobalt blue ones.

"Love you, too," Tony stays there watching over his daughter like a shepherd watches over his flock. "She likes you," turning his eyes away from the sleeping form of his daughter, to find his partner standing by the doorway.

"At least someone around here likes me," Ziva grins that wicked smile that Tony has come to adore. "She likes me, but she loves you Tony. So you must be doing something right."

"I ask myself that question everyday, ever since she had come into our lives, Paula and I." Tony stands up from the bed to stand by Ziva at the doorway.

Ziva gives him a strange look. "Why do you always doubt your abilities Tony?" Ziva gives Tony and odd question to think about. "You always seem to be questioning your abilities whether you are at fault or not."

"I'm not going to answer that question Zee-vah," Tony returns his gaze back to the small girl in Ziva's bed. "Why do you have a large bed for?"

"Use your imagination and it'll come to you. Without the imagination part, knowing you it will imply the 'S' word," Ziva walks down her small hallway to find herself in her lounge room, with Tony in tow.

"Are so you like freedom of more room to move?" Tony's mocking eyes were upon her, making Ziva wanting to go over to Tony and rip his clothes off, but the small child in her room made her stop. "Besides I haven't been on date in a while now, for your information."

"What makes you think I was going to ask you that?" Ziva went to stand in front of her partner. "Is it because of Jeanne? How did you manage to take care of Elise while you were undercover and to do your day job?"

"With great difficulties, off course Paula and I used to take turns. Until-" Ziva places her hand on Tony's cheek. "Remember Gibbs' rules Ziva. Or there will be hell to pay."

Ziva didn't really feel like taking her hand away from Tony's cheek, she has fought real hard not to touch any of Tony's body parts. She could feel the small stubbles of growth under her hand, his skin felt wonderful to touch. Even she felt like her hand was burning.

His usual mocking sea-green eyes, has changed to the look of lust and something else that was smouldering inside his hot body.

"Ziva," Tony places his own hand on top of hers, which was the one placed on his cheek. "The rules, it wouldn't be right."

Ziva removes her hand from his handsome face, as if scorched by the touch of his hand. "Your right, we can't forget the fact that your daughter is only next door and the rules."

"You can sleep with Elise tonight and I can take the couch tonight," Tony tears his lustful gaze away from Ziva's luring chocolate brown. "Or do it the way around, you take the couch while I sleep in that large bed of yours."

"It is large enough for all three of us," Ziva doesn't know how she could handle the fact that Tony would be in the same bed as her and also with Elise, would be pure horror indeed.

"Couch for me it is," Tony walks away from the watchful gaze of his crazy partner. "It would be easier for us both, if we weren't in the same bed. Less temptation that way."

"We've slept in the same bed before," trying hard not to glance downwards to his crotch area. "You never complained then."

"We were undercover, besides you and I have both changed since then." Tony doesn't know what was wrong with him, giving up his first real chance to be near his crazily super hot partner.

"Very well than, I'll just get some sheets for you," Ziva walks towards her linen cupboard feeling the mocking gaze following her every move.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it." Tony sounded as if their conversation has been forgotten. "See you in the morning. Be careful Elise is well known to kick."

"Another trait she has inherited from you, yes?" Ziva places the cleans sheets into Tony's hands.

"No, she got that trait from her mother," Tony grins showing of his teeth. "Painful memories should always be treasured."

"So should the good ones, especially when it is a happy occasion," Ziva heads for the direction of her bedroom. "G'night Tony and don't forget to turn of the light when you are done."

Ziva didn't miss the mysterious smile on his ample features. Shouldn't have feelings for Tony in the first place, that could mean trouble on both accounts. Maybe it is his daughter Elise's arrival that has made the forbidden feelings to be unearthed and revisited.

**A/N: **_I am stopping right there thank you, see you all for the next chapter and thank you again for wonderful support. Still shocked over the amount of responses I've been getting. Unfortunately some of my other stories are still on hold for a moment, because mainly I am having great difficulty writing the next chapters. Next Chapter: What happens to Elise that'll cause Tony to snap at some members of his fellow teammates? Feel free to tell me if there is anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters or even to tell me about some simple mistakes, yet easily noticed, so I could go back to fix 'em, I am just too lazy to go back over them. In case I ruin the flow of the story. Hannah._


	8. Where Is She?

**Chapter 8: **"Where is she?"

"Morning Tony," Ziva greets her partner as she enters her kitchen. "I trust you slept well on my couch last night?"

"How did Elise go last night?" Tony's main concern right now is how his little girl had slept last night in a strange place.

"She's still asleep," Ziva didn't mind the fact Tony had deliberately side stepped her question, for asking questions about Elise. "You really do care about her, don't you. That is a side of you I have not seen with my own two eyes."

"I like to keep my personal life out of the office Ziva." Tony's sea-green eyes pierces through Ziva's own chocolate brown. "Yes, I may talk a lot about my dates in the office, but that is all I'll truly discuss."

"So I have noticed," Ziva breaks the eye contact to look outside her window.

"Why did you invite Elise and I over here?" Tony wants to know the true reasons behind Ziva inviting them over to stay.

"Because you are my partner Tony and I just have this feeling inside that something bad is going to happen to you or to Elise for that matter," Ziva isn't usually one to voice out her concerns, so Ziva forces herself to stare once more into the sea-green eyes. "Also I feel terrible for the way I have been treating you."

"Its too late to apologise Ziva, besides apologising is a sign of weakness. According to Gibbs that is," Tony was trying hard not to blink, during the heavy staring contest. "I don't seek apologies. This conversation has to be one of the weirdest I have ever had to discuss."

"Than lets change the conversation than?" Ziva doesn't like having the type of discussion they had were having. "I, myself is uncomfortable with that one in particular."

"You are one bizarre ninja, David," Tony was unconsciously unaware just how close they were from touching and none of them have dared to blink or to break the eye contact. "I'm just going to check on Elise and then we should make ready for work."

Ziva watches Tony, as he walks away from her once again. There must be something in the air, that is making them act as they are right now. Always ending up closer to each other than they've ever dared. They always are alone to cause this outlandish action of theirs to be activated or when they are more concerned about communicating with their eyes. Why is everything just so confusing? Sighing to herself isn't going to help or change anything. Tony DiNozzzo has always and probably always will be the only man Ziva has come across, to cause her mind to go haywire. Ziva, doesn't want to end up like Gibbs and Jenny if everything goes wrong with her relationship with Tony. Strange, when Ziva had first thought Tony was just one big joke with no heart. And now she just cannot explain it anymore.

**(NCIS)**

"How did your big night go?" Abby begins her questions hastily once Tony comes into her office that following morning.

"I survived to tell you the tale." Tony just grins at his favourite Goth. "I just came down here, hoping that you'll keep an eye on Elise for me. Again."

"Of course I can. Who wouldn't want to keep an eye on such an adorable child?" Abby grins down at the small girl holding on her best friend's hand. "Especially when her mother was one of us."

"Who told you about Elise's mother?" Curiously enough, Tony swore he hasn't told Abby about Paula being his daughter's mother.

"Since I ran Elise's prints through the data base. To be honest with you DiNozzo," Abby begins to tell Tony in a serious voice, so not like Abby's usual chirpy voice. "Kate had voiced out her suspicions about you and Agent Cassidy." Abby pauses when she remembers her best friend. "Especially with the way you and Paula seemed to have this strange relationship going on."

"Gibbs told me the same thing just the other day, when I had told him. Kate was usually right about her assumptions," Tony's eyes also filled up with lost memories of his partner. "Right I'll just place Elise in your office. Call me if she needs me-"

"I know the deal," Abby didn't mean to snap at Tony, but than he has kept a huge secret for almost six years now.

"What's up with you?" Tony didn't bother to hear Abby's answer, when he leads Elise to her office. "Elise, darling I want you stay here with Aunty Abby."

"She's my Aunty?" Elise asks in an excited voice.

"Only if you want her to be," Tony runs a hand through Elise's mousy blonde curls. "You'll make her smile when you call her that."

Elise just smiles and Tony took that as his leave. Reluctantly, he didn't want to leave Elise. There is this feeling in his gut gnawing away his defences. Almost as if it is telling him that there is something horrible heading his way and Elise could pay the ultimate price, if Tony wasn't careful enough.

**(NCIS)**

McGee looks up when he sees Ziva arriving into the squad room. Knowing full well what had happened last night. Abby had told him all about it. Tony had stayed over at Ziva's place last night. Only for Elise's safety. But that doesn't stop McGee from wondering.

"Did the two of you break my rules last night, Officer David?" Gibbs walks in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"No. We did not break any of your damn rules," Ziva tells Gibbs in that quiet voice of hers. "Even if we did break your rules last night. Do really believe Tony would still be walking?"

Gibbs just chuckles at that last part, realising just how true it would be. "Speaking of DiNozzo… Where is he?"

"Right here boss." When Tony walked into the squad room, Ziva felt like her heart was caught in her throat. Never before has Ziva been left so affected by Tony, like that. Keeping her mask well in place, so not to show anyone just what Tony makes her feel.

"Elise down at Abby's lab again, I take it?" McGee asks in that smug tone that he usually reserves for the senior field agent alone.

"That she is Probie," Tony replies with a tight smile. "What is it with everybody today? First it was Abby trying to bite my head off and now its McGee with a smug expression on his face."

Gibbs just rolls his eyes, Ziva's expression was as stoic as it usually is. They went back to the work laid out before them. To find Amber Paddington and the reasons why Elise had played a dramatic role.

**(NCIS)**

Tony and Gibbs both had left to go down to the lab, leaving Ziva and McGee by themselves.

"McGee why are acting so cold to Tony?" Ziva was getting fed up with the way McGee has been acting towards Tony. "He has other problems to worry about, without you adding extra stress upon his shoulders."

"He lied to us Ziva, again and this time it is worse than the La Grenouille assignment," McGee was only trying to defend his decision.

"Yes, he did lie to us about being undercover. But that is no reason to be so cold to him." Ziva has forgiven Tony and it wasn't because of her overwhelming feelings for her handsome partner. "He only lied to us to protect Elise. And if I were in his shoes, I would have done the same thing."

"Why are you defending Tony?" McGee exasperates his question in anger. "I know Tony had stayed over at your place last night-"

"This has nothing to do with last night," Ziva likes McGee and considers him as a good friend, but sometimes he could be so naïve. "Just try and understand what Tony may be feeling right now. To find out that someone from his own _family _wants to take his daughter away from him, not long after he returns back from sea." Ziva stresses out the word family, how could ones own family do such a thing like Amber is doing.

"I'm just furious, its an emotion that you are yet to understand," McGee stands up all of a sudden, his face was going red with anger. "I'm going to see if Palmer wants to get some lunch. Seeing as he is the only other person who is upset by Tony and his damn lies!"

Ziva was stunned by McGee's outburst, too stunned to stop McGee from leaving. Caught between two of her best friends.Tony or McGee. Which one shall she support without causing the rift between Tony and McGee to widen. Ziva knows that she'll stand by Tony unconditionally and support McGee through their friendship. If only Jenny was still alive, she'll know what to do.

"McGee is unhappy with DiNozzo." Gibbs comes back with out Tony. "Hopefully by the end of this case, they settle it and put it behind them."

"I hope so too. Are you upset over Tony lying to us about Elise?" Ziva knows that Gibbs maybe a hard man, but he also can be very forgiven if the mistake was justified.

"Nope," was all Gibbs had said.

"McGee left for lunch with Palmer," Ziva lets Gibbs know, even if he already knew.

"I know. They also took Elise with them, after Vance had come in to get a sitrep." Gibbs converses with Ziva. "You've become very fond of DiNozzo of late haven't you."

"He is my partner Gibbs," Ziva says to Gibbs with a masked expression. "I bet Tony didn't like Vance's decision. Requesting McGee and Palmer to take her along with them."

"You Tony just as well as I do," Gibbs would be secretly pleased if Tony and Ziva do decide to throw rule twelve out of the window. "Abby is at the moment trying to calm him down, with no luck at all."

"I thought Abby didn't like the idea of Tony's lies either." Ziva knows very well that Tony and Abby has developed a deep bond of friendship and they understand each other better than anyone.

"She's forgiven him." Gibbs glances up to watch the young Israeli woman as she was watching the large screen. "Elise will be fine Ziva. She has a trained federal agent to watch over her, as well as a medical assistant."

"With a trained federal agent and a medical assistant won't calm Tony's nerves or mine. McGee and Palmer are both upset with Tony still, and I just hope that their anger won't blind their judgement." Ziva turns her head to look Gibbs in the eye, pity they don't have the same affect as Tony's.

Gibbs remains silent. Gibbs just hopes that Tony doesn't have to suffer the pain, which Gibbs had endured after loosing Shannon and Kelly.

(**NCIS)**

"Can't believe that Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and now Ziva have all forgiven Tony," McGee furiously says to Palmer siting beside him on a bench. "Ziva practically got up me for acting cold."

"I may be upset, but I am sure if the others have forgiven Tony. Then maybe we should also forgive Tony," Palmer watches Elise on the swings. "Do you have any ideas why the Director had asked us to take Elise with us?"

"Don't know, Elise seems happy enough," McGee also watches the young girl on the swing set. "I hear Abby is trying to get Tony calm down."

"Well Elise is his daughter," Palmer randomly says. "Speaking of Elise?" Palmer had only taken his eyes of Elise for just a moment. "Where is she?" The pretty young girl in the pretty lavender coloured t-shirt and navy blue slacks, was no longer on the swing.

"She can't be that far," McGee lost his cool immediately as soon as he couldn't find Elise. "Tony is going kill to us if we don't find her Jimmy."

"Should we call the others?" Palmer asks as soon as they've reached the swing set that had Elise playing upon it just for a minute.

"Lets wait until we have a general idea." McGee didn't sound so confident now. "Start asking some questions and I start searching the playgrounds."

Palmer chooses not to say a word, after all McGee was trained federal agent who works with one of the best agents in NCIS. So surely McGee should know what he is doing.

**A/N:** _oh dear, I hope none of you will kill me. Sorry for making McGee acting so cold, but I have noticed the way McGee has reacting around Tony during Season 6. I didn't like it, but I thought it could work with this particular story. Next chapter is another flashback peoples. Thank you again for the reviews or favouriting this particular story, you didn't have to._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

*********

Restlessly waiting for McGee and Palmer to return back with his daughter safely was like hell. If she did return, unharmed then Tony will surely rejoice and hold back the need to strangle someone if someone did harm his little girl. While he was waiting impatiently for Elise to return. Tony thought it would be good time to go to the loo. It was also a good chance for Tony to think in peace, without anyone watching him like a hawk.

Thinking back to a time, when everything was just going splendid. Everything just seemed to fall apart, when Paula had died. Why did Paula sacrifice her life so? Could she not see at the time, just what she had left behind and the broken pieces Tony was forced to put together all over again.

Glancing in the large mirror to look over his reflection inside it. Staring into his own eyes, was an eerie task, but what choice does Tony have?

***Flashback***

_Today was no ordinary day for Tony DiNozzo to experience. No today was the day Tony had to tell his and Paula's little girl the impossible. The said child, slept in his arms a few years afterwards. Cried herself to sleep, after Tony took the task upon himself to tell Elise. To tell Elise that her mother, Paula Cassidy, wasn't coming home. No parent should have to burden a child of three year so. How Tony wanted to find away to bring Paula back from the dead?_

_Tears fell from Elise's eyes, once she realised her father wasn't lying to her. How could you tell anyone? Tony has had many experiences when he was cop. To tell a loved one their loss. But this is/ was the most difficult news Tony had to share. Swearing to himself, there is at last something to live for now. No matter how many times he nearly got killed, there was always something or more like someone keeping his feet firmly on the ground. That said person is a little girl. His little girl. With the same sparkle in her eyes as her mothers, causing her eyes to shine like real sapphires. _

***End Flashback***

Shaking his head, to get the cotton buds out of his very confused brain. Got to stop thinking about the past, for the past isn't going to help anyone. Raising his gaze, hoping to look deeper inside the mirror. That was when he saw another figure in the mirror.

Than the figure disappeared just as quickly before Tony could decipher the meaning of the shadowy figure in the mirror. Or maybe he really is going crazy. Seeing things that weren't supposed to be seen by the naked eye.

**A/N: Yeah I know, it is a short-ass. Hope you enjoyed it all the same. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Review or even PM me. Whatever suits you us fine by me. I liked this chapter. **


	10. A Gut Feeling

**Chapter 10:** A Gut Feeling

- - - - - - -

"Where the hell are they?" It has been almost two hours and still there was no sign or call from either McGee or Palmer, something has happened that much Tony knew in his gut.

Ziva was trying hard to get into contact with either McGee or even Palmer. None of them are picking or was it answering their phones. It was the least she could do for Tony. He seems to be troubled enough as it is. He is deeply concerned for Elise more than Palmer or McGee. Gibbs had gone down to see Abby.

"Can you stop pacing Tony?" Ziva knows he is concerned and deeply troubled, but that doesn't mean he has to keep on pacing up and down the length of the squad room. "I'm sure they are all okay."

"Than why is my gut telling me something completely different?" Tony stops pacing to stand in front of Ziva's desk. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet," Ziva places the phone back in its cradle. "You believe something bad has happened to them?"

"I don't believe something. I know Ziva deep down in my gut that Elise is in trouble," Tony was trusting his parent instinct. "That's it I'm going out there and see if I can find them myself."

"Not alone you aren't," Ziva stood up, he is her partner after all. The partner she has created forbidden feelings for. "But what about Gibbs? Should we not tell him that we are going out."

"He knows and he also knows where they are," Gibbs was standing behind Tony when he had said it. "palmer contacted Ducky telling him their current situation."

"So my gut was right?" Tony asks with a deep fear for his little girl. "Then why are we still standing here?"

"Just waiting for you to grab your gear." Gibbs was sympathising with his senior field agent and can't even guess what would wipe the smirk of Tony's face, if Elise had been killed. No parent should have to bury their child.

---

"You called Ducky?" McGee was upset that Jimmy would call Ducky to tell the old M.E that they had lost Elise.

"We're getting nowhere McGee. Would you have preferred if I had called Tony instead?" Jimmy was defending his reasons for calling Ducky. "Tony knew it was bad idea to allow us to take Elise to the park without him."

"The Director told us to take her with us," McGee was continuing his search for the little girl, the daughter of his tormenter DiNozzo.

"Tony is st-"

"Still going to kill you for losing his daughter?" McGee and Palmer both cringed at the sound of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' voice. "Why are you both standing around yapping when you are meant to find Elise?"

Tony was standing slightly behind Gibbs with fire in his usually carefree eyes. Ziva was standing beside Tony with an unusual calm about her.

"Where was Elise when you took your eyes off of her?" Gibbs asks the two young men, he also has fire in his eyes.

"Over by the swings," McGee answered in the best way he could. "We only had our eyes off her for just a second and then she wasn't there."

Tony walks away from them, heading towards the swings to take a look. Ziva was following him, while Gibbs deals with the other two.

"We are going to find her Tony?" Even though she didn't mean to say as a question, but she also didn't to destroy his hopes of finding his small child.

"That sounds awfully like what Abby would say," Tony was watching the other children as they were playing on the other swings.

"She is usually right," Ziva turns her head to looks in the direction of Gibbs yelling at McGee and Palmer. "What are you going to do to McGee and Palmer if we don't find her?"

"Don't know yet," Tony's eyes were caught on a small girl. "For they didn't lose her. They just didn't use their eyeballs very well."

Ziva than looks in the direction Tony was staring at. "They still made an awful mistake of taking their eyes off her in the first place, either wise we wouldn't be here trying to find her."

"I'm still going to give them both hell, just don't know how long I should do it for," Tony was laughing softly as he begins to walk in the direction of the little girl seating on a bench seat.

The little girls face was stained with tears. Tony has never liked it when Elise has the signs of crying. All the more reasons to hug her.

"Elise?" Tony sits down beside her. "Its all right now. Daddy is here."

Ziva had sat down on the other side of Elise. Just as Elise was keeping a very tight hold on Tony, her tears were staining his shirt. Tony didn't care for his daughter is safe in his arms once more.

"Daddy am I in trouble?" her little voice trembled with her tears.

"In trouble for what?" Tony pulls away slightly to look in Elise's sapphire eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because Aunty Amber had told me it is all my fault Mommy is dead," Tony looks over to Ziva to see her reactions.

"Your Mother's death is not your fault Elise," Tony doesn't know how to explain to Elise the truth about how her mother had died. "Is your Aunt here?" Tony asks Elise another question.

"She's over there by that tree," Elise points in the direction of a tall and thin woman.

"Ziva call Gibbs," Tony doesn't want to leave Elise's side again.

Ziva already had her phone glued to her hear, speaking rather rapidly.

**To Be Continued:**

_Sorry for the wait. Please let me know what you think of this? Few more or less chapters to go. Not sure how many more I feel like typing up. Let me know if you want Tony and Ziva to have a kiss._


	11. Trust & Rules

**Chapter 11: Trust & Rules**

The past events to happened in the way it had for today for all of them, not just for Tony, but for the others as well. Now Tony had soon found himself staring into a deep green coloured eyes. This tall and bony woman is his Aunt, is mother's only family member that Tony could trust. He was being misled by his Aunts full intentions at the time. Now he knows not to trust anyone from either side of family ever again. Trust them to look after his only daughter is a no, no.

They were no longer in the park. They had put cuffs around his aunts skinny wrists, then led her away. Tony isn't sure if he should be relieved or not. Amber Paddington has been cooling her heals once she had been placed in interrogation, waiting for someone at least to yank the truths out of her twisted mind.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva has been by his side all of this time and for that he is grateful to have someone like Ziva to watch his back.

"I'm fine," Tony isn't sure if he should be or shouldn't be fine about the whole ordeal. "It's Elise who we should be worried about. Not me."

"That is untrue Tony," Tony turns his gaze to Ziva standing beside him. "Amber is your mother's sister and you had trusted her to watch over Elise. Seeing a family member, especially ones that we could trust, it is not easy to see a family member-"

"I've never trusted anyone in my family and now I remember exactly why I have never trusted them," looking away from Ziva's dark gaze. "Can we please get back to the case Ziva?"

"We are working on the case Tony and the case involves two of your family members." Ziva knows that deep down Tony is frighten about something and she doesn't know how to help him. "Your Aunt also had told Elise that it was her fault Paula is dead. That isn't a very nice thing to say to a five year old."

"I have no idea why Amber would say such a thing, but than again it's no big surprise there," Tony hates discussing anything about his family members to his team. He wasn't entirely comfortable discussing them. "Wonder what is taking Gibbs so long?"

"Maybe he is still ripping a old one out of McGee and Palmer still," Ziva had to smile at that one.

"Ripping a new one. Not old," Tony corrects Ziva automatically.

They soon had fallen into a comfortable silence. They've always been comfortable around each other, even if they didn't want to acknowledge it. They know that there are feelings between them. They just didn't know how, when, where or why they should feel this way. They just know it is there deep inside them.

There were also the rules to reconsider. Also the wrath of Gibbs once he finds out that they were considering breaking rule twelve and flush it down the toilet. And damn the rules. And damn Gibbs wrath.

. . . .

Tony left to find and to comfort Elise. His mind was going haywire with all of his emotions. This is not what he had planned on achieving. This is one hell of a mess that he managed to crawl himself out of. He doesn't need any of his real family to be by his side and to guide him towards the light. He has his team and Elise to help him.

One problem with the team. That problem is his ever growing emotions for his exotic partner and the way she has been there for him during this whole business with Amber. How can he ever repay her? They've been playing this game for almost for years now and Tony is getting sick and tired of pretending. Pretending that Ziva doesn't exist as someone he could potentially for in love with and to help him care for Elise.

Perhaps Gibbs will make an exception if Tony could just explain his reasons. Nothing can explain the way he feels for Ziva, not even in the dictionary could explain and to give him some type of clue. A clue as to why he has this overwhelming urge to kiss Ziva and never to let go. Elise had told him she likes Ziva. But how to tell Elise it's just impossible. Impossible because of the God damn rules.

Trust Gibbs and his rules. Trust Amber to look after his daughter and turn against him, by trying to take Elise under wing for good. Trust Ziva to steal his heart and to cause him to feel forbidden feelings for her. Trust McGee and Palmer to keep an eye on Elise and then lose her.

Who should he trust? For awhile now Tony has felt that there was less and less trust building up in the agency. It feels as if the agency was slowly losing its spark and greatness. The only thing that hasn't changed was his feelings for his partner, Ziva David even if he knows that it is wrong to feel this way. Wrong because Ziva is his partner and best friend. It would be so weird falling for his partner and best friend.

**To Be Continued . . .**

_Sorry if it is a tad short, but I'm in the middle of watching the V8 Supercars. It's the final race for the year. Go Lowndes and Wincup. Thank you for reviewing. Couldn't believe how many there were. Should've seen my inbox in my hotmail account, and Davison had just won the race or was it Courtney. Well catch you all later with my next instalment to this wonderful story. Yes, I am admitting that I have fallen in love with one of my own stories. Weird if you ask me? Well tootaloo._


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry for dropping this huge bombshell on you fellows. Enjoy and suck it up.

**Epilogue:**

It has now been over a week. The case is closed and Tony can now plan about what is best for his wee child. Elise is even smiling more, as if a huge weight has lifted off her slim shoulders. Tony loves it when Elise smiles, for it makes him smile knowing that Elise is happy. The others were being fantastic in their tremendous support. The only one he is currently having a problem with is Ziva for some reason. This case seems to have opened the doors wider for an invitation, there has always been an attraction between them. Tony just isn't sure if he wants to have a relationship with Ziva or not. No matter how much he may feel about her, they just couldn't work. There'll be more obstacles to hurdle and avoid.

Tony also is aware of the fact that Ziva is seeing someone in Israel. He may not like it, but perhaps it would be best if they didn't act upon their impulses. They been playing this dance for a long time now, perhaps it is what makes them click in a way. What they have is too precious to ruin further more. No matter how good it may or may not feel like. It was the rumours about he and Paula, that had drove them apart. Deciding it would be best if they stay just friends and to be there for Elise.

That is what Tony is going to do with Ziva. Stay as friends, nothing more than that. Unless they do happen to act upon their indestructible impulses. That day may never come and still there'll be something holding them back.

**. . . . . **

Elise was playing once more on the swing sets, a huge smile was plastered upon her face as Tony watched her. Gibbs and the others were all sitting around one of park benches. Having a picnic on a day like this? Was a God send. Celebrating their small victory. Amber is on her way to prison for a good more months to come or for a few years. Depends on the jury.

Ziva came to join Tony as he pushes Elise's swing. Sending her flying in the air, giggling with a childlike glee.

"You appear to be enjoying yourself?" Ziva observes the wide smile upon Tony's handsome features.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tony feels as if a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders, as if a huge decision had been made with grace. "Elise is happy. I am happy that Elise is smiling."

"It had to be a small child to make you smile and see sense?" Ziva adores Tony in a way that she can't explain it. "It could never have worked out between us in the end Tony. No matter how much we fought for it."

"Maybe the battle will be well worth it in the end," Tony wants Ziva to be in his life forever. "Lets bend a few rules and see how far we can go."

A small smile was shadowing in the corner of Ziva's mouth. "Only because it is you Tony," Ziva tells Tony so with a wicked laugh.

"Never thought you had feelings for me in that way?" Tony's mocking smile was back on his handsome face.

"Daddy I'm hungry?" Elise was now of the swing and tagging Tony's leg pants.

"Lets go and see what's in the basket than," Tony picks Elise up and carried her towards the others. Ziva soon joined the others.

Tony and Ziva shared a secret smile. The type of smile when they knew something good is bound to come out of it in the end.

**The End**

**A/N:** _Thank you, thank you all again and again. For your wonderful support. You don't know how pleased I am, that there have been many reviews, alerts and favouritism. Anyone one if you are free to find out what happens yourselves, I won't bit and bark about it. Forgive me if I didn't have two of favourite agents kiss, but I felt as if it would be best not to have hook up in this one. But there are small, tiny bits and pieces of Tiva. Love Hannah and enjoy it._


End file.
